Forever and Always Part II
by SailorSolarsystem
Summary: Continued from 'Forever and Always'. Usagi's journey begins, but what's this about finding her true heart? Will she ever find Chaos, or is fate messing with her once again?
1. Back at the Gates of Time

Well, I reeeaally want to get this chapter up (Especially since this is the first chappy of part II). So the voting for the crossovers will be up till the next chappy.

Anyway, I forgot about the 'Thank You' s for the last chapter, so I might as well do them now. XD

Princess Azzia- Yesh, it would be awesome for Kingdom Heart II to be first. Much thankies for the review.

Umiki- I'm glad you think that -nod nod- I'm happy to know that people actually like some of my ickle ficcy-kins. I'm leaning towards Kingdom Hearts II...Much Chaos will ensue...Buhahahahahaaaaaaaaaa

SailorNova007- I'm planning on Kingdom Hearts II. I have some very….err….interesting things planned for it. Muahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaa!

Sailorgirl772- I'm glad you liked this story…. I really want to put in the new character. It's going to be fun with Najika in here…..-evil laugh-

Gaignun Kukai Jr. (Spirit of Ryuu)– As much as I like Xenosaga, the Chaos in my ficcy won't be from the Xenosaga world… Maybe one day I'll write a fic with Chaos from Xenosaga…

Shi-no-aki- I understand your pain…..-twitch-

Tony- I'm glad you liked it!

Articuno13- Thank you! I know I'm a bit of a pessimist… I'll try and change that in the future…

Mystic Soilder- Congratulation! You're the first reviewer for this story! Yeah, I know the Chaos/ Usagi pairing is kind of a twist. I'm absolutely in love with this pairing but I can barely find any. If you find any would you please tell me? I'd appreciate it. Anyway, thanks for reviewing.

Much thankies to all who reviewed. -hands out little gifts-

As Always, I'm really grateful for your reviews…even though I probably don't deserve them for my uber bad stories….T-T

Ah-hem -cough- pessimist -cough-

Anyway to voting so far is:

No New Character: 1

New Character: 2 (Can't I put my own vote in?)

Kingdom Hearts: 4 (I repeat: Can't I put my own vote in?)

Furuba: 1

Everything else: None

The choices for the first crossover are:

Kingdom Hearts II

Inuyasha

Furuba (Fruits Basket)

Harry Potter

Gundam Wing

Final Fantasy? (Even though the Final Fantasy chars are in Kingdom Hearts…I'm planning on reviving Vincent Valentine an the others….Buhahahaha)

I refuse to do another disclaimer…

And with that: On with the story!!

* * *

Forever and Always Part II

Chapter One

* * *

Usagi blinked a couple of times when she landed back at the Time Gates. Carefully, she steadied herself as she fell out of the mirror. Luckily, Setsuna was there to catch her. 

"Setsuna!" Usagi gasped, "You're still here!"

"Of course Hime, why wouldn't I be here?"

"Because I was gone for a reaaallly long time!!!"

Setsuna looked at Usagi, eyebrows raised.

"Setsuna, how long was I gone?"

"A couple of minutes that's all…"

"Oh." Usagi frowned in confusion. "But I wandered around for hours…" she complained.

Setsuna pondered that for a while.

"I haven't used the mirrors before..." she began finally.

Usagi glared at her when she said that. "So I was your GUINEA PIG!?!?!?"

Setsuna looked sheepish at that statement but continued, "As I was saying, I haven't used the mirror before…but seeing how there's a time difference I suppose that the different worlds run on different times."

Usagi nodded in understanding. "So I could spend days on the moon and it would only be a couple of hours here?"

Setsuna nodded. "It might be different for different worlds though…"

"I don't get that…"

"Well, you could spend a week on the moon. It would be only a couple of hours here…but it might be only a few minutes in another place…"

"Oh."

Setsuna thought a little more before finally asking, "What happened on the Moon?"

"It's kind of a long story…" Usagi replied, "A really long story."

Setsuna nodded once before motioning Usagi to follow her as she led her out of the mirror room. They walked a little while before entering a small room.

Usagi gasped at the huge screen on the northern wall. It had various panels, each showing a different screen.

"What is that?" she asked Setsuna.

"It's sort of like a looking glass. It shows whatever I want to see…" Setsuna pointed to one of the panels. "This is the park where the youma attacks happen most often."

"It helps me keep an eye on everything that's happening in our world."

"Aaaah…"

"Sit down Hime." Setsuna motioned to the various chairs that were around the room. "I want you to tell me the whole story."

Usagi sat down on a light blue arm chair and began to tell Setsuna what happened on the moon.

Once Usagi was done Setsuna got up from her green chair and walked to the Looking Glass.

Silence.

"Um…so what do you think I should do Suna-chan?"

Setsuna turned to look at Usagi before speaking.

"From what I can gather from this prophecy, I suppose the smart thing to do would be to embark on this journey the statue spoke of."

The corners of Usagi's mouth tilted downward slightly.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

Setsuna thought about that for a while.

"The first thing the statue said was that you would _find Chaos at the heart of your journey_…."

Usagi nodded.

"The prophecy then talked about various worlds…

The first one was about _shadows and heartless_…."

Usagi nodded again, still confused.

"These worlds...I think you might be able to access them through my mirrors."

Usagi's eyes widened in understanding.

"This journey…you think I'm supposed to go through the mirrors to the worlds the statue talked about?"

"Yes."

Usagi jumped up from her chair and looked at Setsuna.

"So, where do I go first?"

Setsuna averted her eyes and bit her tongue and she thought.

"_Shadows…Darkness…Heartless_… The prophecy said you would find your _true heart_ there…"

Suddenly, Setsuna's eyes gleamed.

"**_Heartless_**!"

Usagi looked at Setsuna with her head tilted to the left. "Heartless?"

"**_Beings without hearts_**!" Setsuna paced around the room, talking excitedly.

"There is a world, where there are beings without hearts…or heartless as you would call them. There is a mirror that leads to that world. The world is called _'Kingdom Hearts'_. I believe that that's the world you need to go through first." Setsuna continued.

" So this _Kingdom Hearts _place is probably the world the prophecy was talking about..

If we can find the worlds that match the statue's description….we can…"

Usagi broke off. "We can…"

Setsuna nodded slowly, "You can find Chaos."

"But what about the other part of the prophecy? The part about me finding my _true heart_ or something?" Usagi inquired.

"I'm not sure about that part…" Setsuna admitted, looking downward.

But she lifted her head and smiled mysteriously as she said, "Only time will tell…"

Usagi groaned at the answer.

Setsuna smirked at her Hime's annoyance.

"Anyway, when do I start this journey of mine?" Usagi asked, ignoring the other senshi's amusement.

"Tomorrow." Sailor Pluto said abruptly.

The Moon Princess opened her mouth to argue.

Setsuna raised her hand to stop her. "You need your rest. I have a feeling that whatever happens on this "journey" will be big. You need to be prepared."

Usagi nodded reluctantly and moved to leave the room and go back home.

At the door she hesitated and turned back to Setsuna.

"What about the other scouts?" Usagi asked worriedly.

Setsuna just smiled. "I know what to do with them."

Usagi nodded again, trusting her friend's words. With that, she teleported out of the Time Gates and back home.

---

Once away from the Time Gates, Usagi took one last look at the dock where she had made so many memories and walked back home.

While walking, she went over the stressful events of the day.

_'I wonder what this new world will be like…'_

---

Once home, Usagi de-transformed and collapsed on her bed, exhausted both mentally and physically.

* * *

Done! Didja like it? 

**Read**

**&**

**Review**

**Please**

Next chapter will be out soon

--Naji--

By the way: Anyone that gives me a good description of how they want Chaos to be (i.e. eye colour, hair colour and style, personality...etc.) will get a sneak peak of the next chappie.

Thankies.


	2. What luck!

_**Well here's the next chapter of Forever and Always Part II**_

_**Extremely sorry for the lateness... Read notes at bottom if you wish...**_

The next day Usagi woke up as early as she could. Getting dressed quickly she tip-toed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Looking inside she saw her mom cooking breakfast and her father reading the daily newspaper.

'Darn! They woke up before me…'

Sighing to herself Usagi walked into the room and sat down on a chair. Hearing her daughter walk in, Ikuko placed a plate of food in front of her.

Usagi quietly began to eat while trying to think of ways to tell her mom that she would be gone for a while. Luckily, before she could open her mouth, Ikuko began to talk.

"Usagi, your father and I received a letter from my mother. She wants us to visit her…"

"Awwww…." Usagi groaned.

"But," her mother continued, "you don't have to come. Shingo isn't coming, so if you want, you can stay at a friend's house for the week…'

Usagi grabbed hold of the chance while she could. "Sure mom!"

Ikuko turned around from the stove and looked her daughter straight in the eyes. "Usagi, you know grandma's house doesn't have a phone an we won't be able to contact you … Are you sure you'll be able to take care of yourself?"

"Mom, I'll be fine. Besides, I'm not going to be alone!"

Ikuko looked uncertain but nodded anyway. "We have to be at the train station in two hours."

Usagi nodded before finishing her breakfast and going upstairs. Once in her room she jumped up and nearly shouted with glee.

"What a great coincidence! Now I can go dimension traveling without worrying about making my parents suspicious!"

--

One hour passed quickly to Usagi and before she knew it her parents had left to go to the station. As soon as they left, Shingo came went back upstairs to get his duffel bag. "I'll see you later." He said to his sister before walking out of the door where his friend and his mom were waiting.

Usagi waited until she was absolutely sure that Shingo had left before hopping upstairs to get ready for her journey. She quickly grabbed her necessities, a toothbrush, some extra pairs of clothing (for all seasons, incase the weather changed in different dimensions), and a first aid kit and put it all into a duffel bag. She had a feeling she would need everything later.

Before she left, Usagi took a piece of paper and scribbled a note onto it, just incase Shingo got home early. Usagi took the note and stuck it to the fridge downstairs. Then, holding her duffel bag close to her, she grabbed her broach and teleported to the Time Gates.

* * *

I'm sorry it took such an obscenely long amount of time to post, my friend's father died and so I had to provide some emotional support and I was caught up in other things. I was so busy I never really had a chance to sit in front of the computer and type. Heh…. Thus the severe lateness of this Chapter.

Anyway, Kingdom Hearts II will be appearing in the next chapter apparently. I'm too lazy to type the rest, so sorry it's so short. Forgive Me!!

Thank you's to the reviewers:

Silverpaws- Hmm…I'm not really familiar with Tsubasa. It sounds uber interesting though. I want to check it out someday.

SailorNova007- I'm planning on Kingdom Hearts II. I have some very….err….nice things planned for it. Muahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaa!

Sailorgirl772- I'm glad you liked this story…. I really want to put in the new character. It's going to be fun with Najika in here…..-evil laugh- Thank you very much for the description of Chaos.

Gaignun Kukai Jr. (Spirit of Ryuu) – As much as I like Xenosaga, the Chaos in my ficcy won't be from the Xenosaga world… Maybe one day I'll write a fic with Chaos from Xenosaga…

Shi-no-aki- I understand your pain…..-twitch-

Tony- I'm glad you liked it!

Articuno13- Thank you! I know I'm a bit of a pessimist… I'll try and change that in the future…

Mystic Soilder- Congratulation! You're the first reviewer for this story! Yeah, I know the Chaos/ Usagi pairing is kind of a twist. I'm absolutely in love with this pairing but I can barely find any. If you find any would you please tell me? I'd appreciate it. Anyway, thanks for reviewing.

If I missed any reviewers, I'll be sure to put you in the next chapter...I'm just a bit...**_ ugh_** now.

Voting for crossover and OC is now officially closed.

A new vote is now taking their place:

Should I revive Vincent Valentine?

Yes or No

(If the majority is yes, it will be a Yuffentine. You have been warned.)

If you could please tell me when you review, I would appreciate it… thanks.

I ended up making huge-o changes to this chapter. It's totally different than what I started out with…but that's okay…right?

By the way…would anybody kill me if I changed Draco Malfoy into Kadaj from Final Fantasy VII Advent Children? I'm going nuts, I swear. But it would be so cool if Draco was really Kadaj in disguise! Maybe something to do with redemption because of past crimes…?  Vote please

Anyway, the next chapter will probably be up some time this week….

Maybe….. Hopefully…. Don't count on it.

Bye!


	3. Kingdom Hearts

Well, I've decided to continue this story: so here we go.

* * *

Chapter Three: Hollow Bastian

--

The first thing Usagi noticed when she started falling from the sky was that it was cold. Really cold. The second: that she was falling. She shrieked loudly, hoping that someone would hear her and rescue her. Sadly, there was no chance of that, seeing that she was at least a thousand feet up from the ground.

As she drew nearer to the ground, she closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact; but there was nothing. Wondering if maybe she'd died and went to heaven, she opened her eyes, and found herself standing, perfectly straight, on the ground. Surrounding her was a grey brick wall, with streaks of blue. It looked as if she was on some sort of pathway, to a tower of sorts. She let out a sigh of relief, somehow she survived. However, her good faith lasted mere seconds, because before she could blink, a bunch of ugly hideous monsters had surrounded her.

"GAH!" she screamed. "What the heck?"

Struggling to fend them off as they jumped on her, Usagi found herself flying through the air again, as one of the monsters kicked her roughly. Through lidded eyes, she found herself heading straight for a wooden door in front of a house, built into another wall.

Before she could attempt to twist out of the way her head banged against the door, and she fell unconscious, slumping down.

--

"Whaa…?" Usagi groggily came to from the _'Land of Happy Sunshine People.'_

She cried out in surprise when she saw large grey eyes peering back at her and shuffled back until her body hit a headboard. She realized she was on a bed, and those unnerving grey eyes belonged to a worried looking girl with short brown hair.

"Woah woah," the girl said, "Don't move so fast, you hit your head really hard."

Usagi stared at her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

She began to panic as she took in her surroundings. It was a small house-thing with a glowing computer-thing in a computer and a little wooden stage thing in the center of the room. Around the house were various, randomly strewn objects, such as books and glowing things. The bed she was currently occupying was placed against the wall across from the door. It looked nice enough, but Usagi was primarily concerned on how she got there. But before she could ask the girl another question, previous memories began flashing back at her.

Memories of going to the Time Gates, and walking back towards to Room of Mirrors, and falling through an elaborately designed mirror labeled _Kingdom Hearts_ in scrawling gold print. Finally, falling thousands of feet high, then being attacked by these ugly monsters, and flying into the door.

Rushed by memories, Usagi began to feel slightly woozy, and leaned back against the board.

Apparently sensing her unease, the girl fussed over her.

"Hey… you okay? You look like your still dizzy."

"Sorry." Usagi replied, but she was trying to figure out what those monsters were. She had never seen anything quite like them. 'Heartless.' She thought. 'That's what Setsuna said when she was talking about being without hearts. So those things, are the heartless?' Usagi shuddered mentally, they were vicious creatures, and she didn't know if she could handle anymore.

"Who are you…?" she asked again

The girl straightened up and grinned.

"I'm Yuffie Kisaragi. I found you lying against the door, surrounded by nasty heartless. What's your name?"

Usagi moved to reply, but the door was kicked open before she could speak.

* * *

I apologize for the lateness and the shortness. Next one will be longer.. if I ever get it done... Hum.. o_o


	4. Fighting

Enjoy...?

* * *

Usagi moved to reply, but the door was kicked open before she could speak. A man with short brown hair stalked into the room and situated himself in front of the computer. Usagi stared at him, surprised, but Yuffie seemed to know him.

"Hey Leon," she said.

Leon grunted, and turned to look at her. He seemed to notice Usagi sitting there, wide-eyed, for the first time. Instantly, Leon stood up.

"Who's this?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

Yuffie seemed unconcerned at his tension.

"I found her lying unconscious outside. She took a real beating from the Heartless."

Leon shuffled over so he was facing Usagi.

"What's your name?" he questioned.

Usagi felt like she was in a Police Interrogation. She was about to tell him when she remembered what Setsuna had said before she left.

'_Don't tell anyone who you really are. Not until you know you can trust them.' She had said._

Usagi asked why, but the only reply she got was:

_'We don't know what kinds of people there are in the other dimensions. Remember; they have different lives and problems. You have to be cautious.'_

Usagi finally understood what Setsuna meant right now, because frankly, the man named Leon scared her. But, a name couldn't hurt right? These people wouldn't know her; she was from a different world entirely.

"My name is Usagi." She said hesitantly.

Yuffie stared at her funny when she told her her name, but Usagi didn't notice.

"Where am I?" Usagi asked, instead. Inwardly, she hoped that they wouldn't think that she was weird, because she didn't know where she was.

Much to her surprise however, Leon acted as if this was a regular occurrence; random people appearing out of nowhere, without a clue as to where they were.

"This is Hallow Bastian," he said.

Usagi frowned, "Hallow…Bastian?

Yuffie, who had been quiet previously, began to talk.

"Yup, this is our home. Before it was known as Radiant Garden, but now it's just…" she trailed off.

Appearing to come to, she smiled again.

"Where are you from?" she asked.

Usagi didn't know what to say to that. She couldn't very well say that she was from a different dimension.

"I'm from… somewhere far away," she replied vaguely, hoping that it would suffice.

Yuffie seemed to understand that, and nodded.

"So your world was destroyed too?"

Usagi stared at her in confusion.

"What?"

Leon chose this moment to break in.

"You're from another world right? And the only way you could've gotten here was by a gummi ship or your world was destroyed and you landed here."

Usagi nodded slightly, trying to appear as though she understood. Coming to a decision, she gave them a half truth.

"Yeah, I guess. But, what do you mean by a 'different world.'"

Yuffie explained it to her, briefly.

"Well, there a hundreds of thousands of worlds out there. And when they get destroyed, anybody who survives comes to another world, usually. So, when your world got destroyed, you came here."

Usagi nodded, trying to absorb all this information. She knew that Yuffie was keeping things from her, but she ignored it for now. Usagi would find a way to get more information soon.

"Do you remember anything about your world?"

Usagi didn't know what to say to that. She briefly considered lying to them completely, but her conscious wouldn't allow her. So, she settled with more half-truths. She was about to speak when a large roar was heard from outside. Leon instantly ran outside, and Usagi assumed it was a Heartless that was making the loud noise.

"What is it…" she asked, trying to appear as though she didn't know what was going on.

"There's a heartless outside." Yuffie replied, looking concerned. "Stay here okay?"

And with that, Yuffie Kisaragi also rushed outside, throwing open the door and closing it not-to-gently behind her.

--

Usagi winced when she heard the sounds of battle outside. She knew all too well what it sounded like, and from the looks of it, Yuffie and Leon weren't doing so good.

The heartless she had encountered before didn't sound like this, she noticed. Then, she realized that it must be a higher ranking Heartless, if that was possible.

Fear unleashed a nasty fluttering in the pit of her stomach, as time passed. Although she knew that she had only been sitting there for less than five minutes, it seemed much longer to Usagi, and she couldn't help but worry about the two young people outside. Like so many times before, she felt that she had to do something to help, and against her common sense, she ran outside. Knowing that, if worst came to worst, she could transform. Once outside, however, she felt that she couldn't move. Whatever she was expecting, the monster floating in the air definitely exceeded it. It loomed over, casting a large shadow over the small area. Size wise, Usagi thought, it was as large as the house she had just been in; and that was what rendered her unable to move.

Throughout her days as a soldier of justice, fighting vicious creatures left and right, she had seen her fair share of ugly, large monsters. But the fact here was that with its black, swaying form and three inch long teeth, this Heartless was unlike anything she had seen or fought. And to top it all off, she didn't even know if her attacks would work on it. At this point, Yuffie took time from swing her Shuriken around to notice Usagi, standing petrified by the door.

'_Huh,_' Usagi wondered, eyeing the weapon. '_That thing looks heavy_.'

"Usagi!" Yuffie shouted, "What are you doing? GO BACK INSIDE!"

Alas, this was all for naught, because the Heartless noticed Usagi. And realizing that she had no weapons to defend herself, decided to focus its attacks on her, even with Leon hacking at it with a gun-shaped sword.

Usagi gulped, this scenario wasn't looking too good. Suddenly, the Heartless raised its wing-like arms and swirly blue lights rushed towards. Years of senshi training allowed Usagi to get her senses together and roll out of the way, and the blast hit the door instead. She gaped at said door, as it was frozen solid.

"That… was scary," she whispered to herself.

For as long as Usagi lived, she had never seen magic quite like that, and even though the powers of her past enemies had been formidable, the frozen blast rushing at her head, combined with the confusion of being in a new dimension, scared her very core.

But, this was no time to be dazed, because the monster was aiming another attack at her head, ignoring Leon, who was shooting fire bolts at it.

Yuffie pushed her out of the way, as they both escaped another icy blast.

"What the heck, Usagi?" Yuffie demanded. "Get out of here."

At that point, Usagi briefly considered transforming, to finish that creature once and for all, even though Yuffie was pushing her away from the clearing. However, before she could even reach for her broach, a small gust of wind brought in three people at the entrance.

Upon closer inspection, Usagi noticed that they all weren't in fact… people. But, a boy, a … duck thing, and a dog-like creature. She couldn't help but stare at them; it was just an odd sight. Alas, they were still in the throes of battle, and in her staring she didn't notice a smaller Heartless pounce on her, as Yuffie had decided she was safe enough in a corner and rushed back at the much larger Heartless. Unfortunately, it seemed that mob of the tinier creatures had surrounded Usagi, and she realized that they were the same kind that Usagi had battled earlier… before she was thrown away.

However, they couldn't lay a finger upon her, as they were suddenly blasted away by the boy with brown hair, who was wielding an odd, key-shaped sword. Usagi gave a sigh of relief, as she was rescued once again. To keep herself from getting into any more danger, she tried to merge herself with the wall, and opted to watch the 5 being fight. Under normal circumstances, Usagi would be in there, fighting as well, anything to save the people around her. But, with the addition of 3 new comrades, Leon and Yuffie seemed to be holding up their own.

Within a short time, the Heartless were eliminated, and Usagi stayed safe by kicking away any of the creatures who had come to close.

And then Yuffie was dragging her inside, yelling at her for going out there, when she had specifically told her to stay inside, and Leon just used some weird green glowy thing which healed him instantly. Seeing that made Usagi's eyes widen, and then pout unhappily when she realized how useful that spell would've been in her own world, and throughout this, the group that had just appeared stared on, wondering who Usagi was.

And at that point Usagi decided she was too curious for her own good, and wanted the entire story from the other five, who they were, what the Heartless were, how they got those weapons, where did they learn to fight like that.

'Yes,' she thought sometime later, when she lay asleep on the old rickety bed, while hearing Sora and Goofy's snores, and Yuffie's quiet muttering in her sleep, and Leon still typing on the computer, and wondering what she would do to continue searching for Chaos. 'Everything was just dandy.'

* * *

Bleh.. .__.

I'd rewrite this entire chapter, but I'm too lazy. And it would've gotten out sooner, but I had family over, and the only thing I did was flee like Cerberus was chasing me and hide under a rock. -cough

Forgive me if anything from the scenery is off, I'm working purely on memory here. It's been a while since I played Kingdom Hearts II, and I'm afraid I've forgotten some of it..... Story wise; this is AFTER the end of Kingdom Hearts II, ... just saying. So we can just pretend that Sora never went back to Destiny Islands... or Mickey asked him to come back? Whichever.

And, yus, I realize Usagi has too much good-will to just stand there while everyone else was fighting, as proven by the anime/manga series, but she's in a new world, she doesn't know how to fight the blasted things, and the others seem to be doing well on their own. Make your own connections, or you can pretend Usagi did go into the fight and sustained many injuries. ~

Toodles.


End file.
